helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Morning Musume 12ki Member "Mirai Shoujo" Audition
Morning Musume 12th Generation Member "Mirai Shoujo" Audition (モーニング娘。12期メンバー「未来少女」オーディション) was the audition to choose 12th generation members for Morning Musume. The auditions were announced on March 16, 2013, the first day of the Morning Musume Concert Tour 2013 Haru Michishige☆Eleven SOUL ~Tanaka Reina Sotsugyou Kinen Special~, and the results were announced on August 24, 2013. Although no one won the Mirai Shoujo audition, the seven finalists were later added to Hello Pro Kenshuusei. The auditions were re-held in 2014 with Morning Musume '14 Audition!. Audition Details *'Application Requirements:' *#Female, Minimum of age 10 and maximum of 17 years of age by March 31, 2013. *#Must not currently be under contract with any agencies. *#Must have consent from legal guardian if under age. *'Application Deadline:' April 30, 2013; June 30, 2013 *'Total Applicants:' 6,500+ *'Training Camp Choreographer:' YOSHIKO *'Training Camp Singing Teacher:' Ueno Mariko *'Broadcast:' Hello! SATOYAMA Life Audition Process First round The application deadline was April 30, 2013. However, due to a large amount of submitted applications after the deadline, applicants can also go to a specific location between May 25 and June 30th to audition in person. They must bring their paperwork and will perform a song acapella. Except for the audition events in Tokyo, auditioners will find out the same day if they move on to round two. *May 25, Hiroshima *May 26, Fukuoka *June 1, Sendai *June 2, Sapporo *June 8, Tokyo *June 9, Osaka *June 15, Tokyo *June 22, Nagoya *June 23, Tokyo *June 30, Osaka Second Round The second round was from June 29th to the July 16th. The videotape and profile of each girl were viewed by Tsunku, who then arbitrarily selected the ones he wanted to go into the third round. All the candidates were interviewed during this 2nd round. *For those who auditioned in person in Tokyo, the second round (exam) was held on June 29. *On July 16, the second round ended, those who passed the second round were mailed their results. Third Round On August 15, the 50 candidates gathered in Tokyo for further screening. From there, they were selected, and invited to the training camp. Kenshuusei joined in this round. The third round ended on August 15. *In this round the girls had to: *#Show a special skill. *#Dance Watashi ga Iu Mae ni Dakishimenakya ne. *#Give a performance to the rhythm of Kanashiki Amefuri. *#Sing a song of their choice. **(70) Dambara Ruru - Unknown **(2056) Funaki Musubu - Unknown **(3187) Yokogawa Yumei - Unknown **(4194) Haga Akane - Unknown **(4415) Niinuma Kisora - Unknown **(5202) Oura Hirona - Unknown **(6509) Yamaki Risa - Unknown **(Unknown) Kaga Kaede - Unknown Fourth Round The fourth round was on August 22 and 23. The finalists were taken to a training camp from where they received dance and vocal lessons, were they individually recorded Ten Made Nobore! and danced WANT! in a group in front of Tsunku and the dance teacher. :7 girls were chosen to participate in the fourth round: *Yamaki Risa (山木梨沙), 15 *Yokogawa Yumei (横川夢衣), 14 *Niinuma Kisora (新沼希空), 13 *Oura Hirona (大浦央菜), 12 *Dambara Ruru (段原瑠々), 12 *Haga Akane (羽賀朱音), 11 *Funaki Musubu (船木結), 11 Results On the August 24, a video was uploaded on the Youtube channel morningmusumechannel, with Tsunku announcing the results. No one passed and as for now, there won't be a 12th generation. Tsunku himself stated that some of the girls were really good and might be too good for Morning Musume which makes them stand out too much, and some girls where not that good which would have made them work too hard. The line-up at this moment is perfect for him. Tsunku is considering creating a new group within Hello! Project consisting of finalists from this audition. Tsunku has invited all of the girls he saw potential in to join Hello Pro Kenshuusei to gain more experience. It was later revealed on September 22, 2013 that the 7 finalists had joined Hello Pro Kenshuusei. Footage of the Auditions File:モーニング娘。12期メンバー「未来少女」オーディション開催中！！|2nd round File:モーニング娘。12期メンバー「未来少女」オーディション進行中！！|2nd round File:130824 SAUD|3rd round Video Messages from Tsunku and Members File:つんく♂から12期メンバー「未来少女オーディション」に関してメッセージ！！|Tsunku's Message File:0425mmau|Tsunku's Message 2 File:つんく♂からモーニング娘。１２期メンバー「未来少女」駆け込みオーディション！のお知らせ|Tsunku's Message 3 File:Kakekomi|Tsunku's Message 4 File:モーニング娘。12期メンバー「未来少女」オーディション、プロデューサーつんく♂より結果のご報告|Tsunku Announcing Results Comments by Tsunku and Members *Tsunku said: "To be able to take on the future of Morning Musume, I want to discover a spontaneous girl with an original image as if she’s from the future who will surely establish the era of tomorrow. If there is no valuable person in the audition, the number of Hello! Project members is not important for us. We are not a small profit and quick return group. We are professional. So nobody will pass the audition." *Tsunku asked the group: "What kind of 12th gen member do you want?" **Michishige Sayumi said: "As it is right now, when I say I'm the cutest it's not even a joke as I am the cutest, so I want a girl who's unbelievably cute so I end up being a joke when I say I'm the cutest." **Tanaka Reina said: "I want a yankee. As I'm graduating, the bothersome one will be gone. Someone who has a lot of confidence and makes their surroundings feel stronger." **Fukumura Mizuki said: "We don't have any more colors so isn't it enough already..." ** Ikuta Erina said: "Eeeh, let's see. I thought that I was the girl of the future. No, no, really, I am a future girl. But I want a girl who's able to win over me." **Sayashi Riho said: "I want a reliable girl to join! Because like if another girl like Masaki-chan joins.... No, no, I like you Masaki-chan! But... but if a lot of girls like her joins..." **Iikubo Haruna said: "Two new members!" **Ishida Ayumi said: "Ah... mm... eeh... Right.... I'll believe in you, Tsunku-san, and just wait." **Sato Masaki said: "Eeeh... a normal girl." **Kudo Haruka said: "Eh, is it not too early? I don’t want someone too boyish to join. Leave that to me!" **Oda Sakura said "Earlier, before the concert, I told Suzuki-san how it seems likely that there will be an announcement like this..." Suzuki Kanon then responded: "Eh, you did?" Trivia *This is the second Morning Musume audition to not have any winners. *All members from Hello Pro Kenshuusei, except Juice=Juice's members, were allowed to participate in this audition and automatically passed to the third round, but none has passed to the final round. *Tsunku had previously commented on the TV show Monomane Grand Prix that he wanted a girl named Fukumoto Manaka to join Morning Musume. It is possible that he planned on adding her through this audition. When Fukumoto was asked about the audition, she said she wanted to be a solo singer rather than an idol. *There was a billboard promoting the audition, that had one empty yellow box that said "Next is you!!". *Before the deadline was extended, 6,000+ girls had already sent applications in. *Former Hello Pro Kenshuusei member Yamaga Kanae was rumored to have auditioned. *A YouTube dancer named Cuca auditioned, but failed the second round. **Cuca by her real name Sakaki Miyu joined STU48 in March 2017. *A YouTube dancer named Heidi auditioned in Nagoya, but failed. *According to a high school senior who auditioned but failed, the girls who were in the second round auditions the same day as her, and passed into the second round were mostly elementary school-aged. *Tsunku had said in a tweet that the 12th generation candidates were strong. He wondered what would happen to the balance of the group if they were added to the group. *Kaga Kaede auditioned but failed in the third round. But was eventually added in Morning Musume in 2016 as a member of the 13th generation. *The seven finalists were given a week to decide whether they wanted to take up the offer of becoming Kenshuusei. On September 22, all seven finalists were added to Hello Pro Kenshuusei. **Finalist Haga Akane was eventually added to Morning Musume in 2014 as a member of the 12th generation. **Yamaki Risa (in November 2014) and Funaki Musubu (in November 2015) were later selected to join Country Girls. Funaki became a concurrent member of ANGERME in June 2017. ***Yamaki and Funaki were apart of Country Musume till the group suspended activities in December 2019. Yamaki had since quite showbiz while Funaki ended up transferring wholly into ANGERME. **Niinuma Kisora became member of Tsubaki Factory in April 2015. **Dambara Ruru became a member of Juice=Juice in June 2017. Gallery CQYFOGf.jpg|Dambara Ruru AJwcPEZ.jpg|Oura Hirona 1qqqq.jpg|Yamaki Risa 2qqqqq3333.jpg|Funaki Musubu 4fg.jpg|Niinuma Kisora 5«.jpg|Yamaki Risa 7fg.jpg|Dambara Ruru 66Trqahl.jpg|Funaki Musubu BTnduKyl.jpg|Haga Akane 11222.jpg|Oura Hirona 10rfc.jpg ZT5Xm5z.jpg|3rd round tumblr_msd6ysHw0Y1qclfimo4_1280.jpg|Dambara Ruru (Finalist) tumblr_msd6ysHw0Y1qclfimo1_1280.jpg|Niinuma Kisora (Finalist) tumblr_msd6ysHw0Y1qclfimo5_1280.jpg|Oura Hirona (Finalist) tumblr_msd6ysHw0Y1qclfimo8_1280.jpg|Funaki Musubu (Finalist) tumblr_msd6ysHw0Y1qclfimo7_1280.jpg|Haga Akane (Finalist) tumblr_msd6ysHw0Y1qclfimo6_1280.jpg|Yokogawa Yumei (Finalist) tumblr_msd6ysHw0Y1qclfimo9_1280.jpg|Yamaki Risa (Finalist) tumblr_msd6ysHw0Y1qclfimo2_1280.jpg|Finalists 6b9a0616gw1e84hmqajwsj21400midkb.jpg|Dambara, Funaki, Yokokawa, Haga in training camp fat1377794870039.jpg|Niinuma, Oura, Yamaki in training camp Funaki musubupng.jpg|Funaki Musubu in training camp E3a698ca.jpg|Yamaki Risa in training camp 8c2ab3df.jpg|Dambara Ruru in training camp 46464644.jpg|Oura Hirona in training camp 0ce011ad.jpg|Niinuma Kisora in training camp df4d7ba2.jpg|Yokokawa Yumei in training camp x.jpg|Haga Akane in training camp yewewewe.jpg|Haga Akane, Oura Hirona 1263648484.jpg|Haga Akane 2wekcdrr.jpg|Haga Akane 3eerrr.jpg|Haga Akane 4refef.jpg|Haga Akane 5ref.jpg|Haga Akane adwsdcscc.jpg|Funaki Musubu b.jpg|Funaki Musubu cdsdcdc.jpg|Funaki Musubu dfvdvv.jpg|Funaki Musubu f.jpg|Funaki Musubu 69a9a6ea.jpg|Yamaki Risa 24ewe.jpg|Yamaki Risa 25wdedesdd.jpg|Yamaki Risa 26dsdsd.jpg|Yamaki Risa 27.jpg|Yamaki Risa 28.jpg|Yamaki Risa 29ffdfdfd.jpg|Yamaki Risa 30.jpg|Yamaki Risa 31.jpg|Yamaki Risa 32wsdd.jpg|Yamaki Risa 33fedsfdf.jpg|Yamaki Risa 34.jpg|Yamaki Risa 35.jpg|Yamaki Risa dsdd.jpg|Niinuma Kisora 13refsfgg.jpg|Niinuma Kisora 14dswdd.jpg|Niinuma Kisora 16wwdedsd.jpg|Niinuma Kisora 17dd.jpg|Niinuma Kisora External Links *Audition Website: Desktop Ver., Mobile Ver. *Official Hello! Project Announcement *Tsunku's Official Blog Announcement *Articles: Oricon, MANTAN Web, BARKS, Geinou News Lounge, Girls News, Hello! SayuNii, Crack-in, 0Tel News 24, SANSPO Category:2013 Auditions Category:Morning Musume Auditions Category:12th Generation Category:20th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:Auditions with no winners